Cloak
CLOAK Early Life Cloak was born, 7,862, years ago. Born to the name of Miyalri Cloakrunner, She was born of two Night Elven parents in a small camp who's name has been lost to history. Miya, as she and friends called her, grew up a tough girl. She was rebellious, rough, and as such would likely do things traditional Elven Women would not. She enjoyed hanging around the boys of her camp, often wrestling for fun. She aspired to becoming a druid, often fantasizing about becoming a bear and mangling her enemies, and for doing so, was scolded by her parents due to disobeying her traditional society who expected her to become a sentinel. It was from this moment on that Miya grew a tough rebellious attitude. She detested her parents for refusing to allow her to fulfill her dream, they claiming it would disgrace her family and people. Growing up As Miya grew, she became more and more of a rebel. Being forced in training as a Sentinel, Miya spent her free time looting citizens, and vandalizing buildings. As time went on, and her crimes, Miya would eventually be kicked out of the Sentinel academy she was attending due to being an unruly child, and she became disgraced by the village. Being the only female in centuries to deny her traditional work and destiny, her parents considered her a disappointment. Seeing this, Miya felt unappreciated, disowned, and angry. As such, she left the camp forever, leaving her parents alone. Seeking to find the ultimate revenge for her punishments, Miya trekked far and wide across Azeroth, eventually coming upon a small town of exiled Highborne. With full intent to learn magic, only for the sole reason of pissing off her parents, Miya entered the camp concealing herself as a learning Highborne. Across the roads, Miya eventually stumbled upon an old gray-bearded man namaed 'Desdiel Dustweaver'. Magical Life Miya spent centuries studying under Desdiel, he saw a spark of potential in her that not many others did. Miya however, kept getting into trouble. She was a mediocre spellcaster, not knowing much else than basic spells. Often, the Highborne would discriminate against her as lowly, and she'd retaliate with a fight. Her rough and tough attitude from her childhood helped out, and eventually due to it, she became outcasted from the majority of the citizens. Many disliked being around her, and many frowned upon her acts of violence and vandalism. She spent her days studying with Desdiel, and by night looting and pillaging. Eventually, her burning vengeance against her parents was doused, and she became bored, without a cause for motivation. To counter-act this newfound boredom, Miya approached Desdiel with an idea to which she knew the response beforehand. She asked him if she could learn engineering, and use technology instead of magic. Infuriated by the idiocy of his student of a centuries, Desdiel realized his time was being wasted. He ceased to tutor Miya any further, and in response she wanted to rebel against him to get revenge for his punishment. With a new goal in mind, Miya packed her things, and went to the one place she'd be able to learn engineering to anger Desdiel. She headed North, to the lands of the Barrens. The House of the Arcane Contraption It was a hot summer day Miya arrived at the House of the Arcane Contraption. Her skin now pale purple, with a slight hint of blue, she stood in the sun. Contemplating why she travelled this way, and realizing she had a constant urge to anger people and rebel, she continued anyway, like a drug addict who had realized their problem, yet continued. She arrived at the House, astounded by the diversity. Orc warlocks, Gnome magic, Ogre-magi, and she was welcomed without question. Happy with the fact that she had no limits here, no tradition, and she was welcome unconditionally, she delved deep into the arts of Techno-Magic. Her new goal was to become a perfect merge between the two, seamlessly intertwining magic and technology. It was a few years later, Miya was now a decent rank within the House, somewhat respected. However, it was not uncommon to see her act rebellious. She'd often sabotage other engineers creations for the sake of getting ahead. Miya herself had grown in power as well. Specializing in Divination and Transmutation, Miya was known as a woman who seemed heavily inclined with technology, but used slight magic to activate her creations, for example combining magic and her goggles to help her see great distances, and detect mana sources that are incoming. It was a hot dessert day. The House denizens knew something was amiss, as like an obvious pathetic fallacy, a frigid wind blew across the dessert. Rumors of an Undead scourge and demons reigning across the land had reached the House by now, and knowing the threat was imminent, they began preparing defenses. The day the scourge attacked was a blur. Miya was in the House basement when the attacks came, wave after wave. She had rushed to the House tower , her and dozens others manning massive cannons that blew up into arcane magic and flame upon landing. It seemed like endless days the scourge were attacking. By day, she would take turns with a small human women keeping night patrols on the eastern House wall, and by day, she stood behind a cannon, wildly firing at the incoming legions. It was about 2 weeks of constant sieges, that the attacks had stopped. The House of the Arcane Contraption was one of the only settlements left standing through the scourges invasion, but not without their losses. Many had died in the House, and the months followed forever changed how the House Operated, but not only that.. It changed Miya as well.. A life of crime in a Global World The House of the Arcane Contraption, after the Third war, became much more public. Growing connections with the Horde and Alliance, they became a well known neutral force in the world. Diplomacy now became a big concern, the House leaders wanting to make both factions happy. Much of the Houses work now revolved around developing war weapons for the Alliance and Goblins. Miya felt the changes. Instead of having her own way, her only orders were to invent, create, have fun, and progress her skill. Now, she was ordered on escorting missions for the Alliance and Horde, diplomacy, mercenary work, messenger work. She began to detest it, succumbing to the feeling of loyalty to the House, she followed through anyways. It was a few monthes after Miya broke away. She had become the one thing she hated, a piece of establishment, a pawn within the grand schemes of governments and leaders, confined to rules and law. It was a day when she was sent on an escort mission into Ashenvale. Her and two others from the House were to escort an Elven noble to the House and back. The Elven noble, coincidentially, was a childhood friend of Miya's. Recognizing her, he instantly felt disgusted at what she'd become. An abomination to Night Elven tradition by using magic, and Highborne tradition by using technology, he teased her along the mission route about her not being wanted by anyone. Miya would normally have beat him to a pulp, however, the House ordered her to be on good behavior. But.. Enough was enough. Miya went ahead to 'scout'. In-fact, she had run into the woods, and shot a bear down. Returning to the noble, and noting the bear to him, She and the Noble went to the bear to aid, the other to Techno-Magi stayed at the road. As the Noble obliviously stepped toward the bear, who unknowingly acted as a lure, he leaned down to tend to its wounds. Miya stepped behind the Night Elven noble, drew her gun, and pressed the barrel to the mans head as he knelt down beside the bear. The Night Elven man stood, slowly realizing the situation, and eventually drowned in a sweat of panic. Before he could react, however, Miya pushed the trigger, and blew a hole through the mans head. Fleeing, she left him to bleed in the woods, and left the House as well. Miya fled North, realizing she was likely wanted by the Alliance for killing a Night Elven noble, the House for ruining a diplomacy mission, and the Highborne for shattering their tradition, Miya boarded a ship, disguised as a Night Elven immigrant, to Northrend. With the Northrend offensive started, Miya had decided she was going to start a new life, and start doing things her own way. She founded the 'Cloaked Cutlass Brotherhood', an amateur rebel gang comprised mostly of lowly engineers and drop-outs of the Alliance army. Present Day Under the new name of 'Cloak' to disguise herself, Miya now leads the Cloaked Cutlass Brotherhood on mission to fight establishment. A full-fledged rebel, Miya, now sets her sights on trying to topple the major powers of the world with simple sabotage. Without any clear-cut goal, the Brotherhood now stands as an unorganized rebel group, bent entirely on causing chaos in establishment, and rebelling against Law. Powers and Abilities Cloak is somewhat of an amateur techno-mage in the modern day. She employs a gun and a small blade as her main weaponry, but rarely unsheathes her blade. Using a mixture of short-range teleportation and gravity lapses ( Slow fall ) to create make-shift acrobatic stunts, she confuses her enemy with quick moves and a flurry of gunfire. She is well-versed in activating technology with magic, for example, her own grenades would only blow up upon receiving a dose of mana from her, making them more effecient. The Majority of Cloak's technology is rusted, old, and worn, without any funding or supplies to build more. Cloak is decently stronger than the average female, having attended Sentinel's academy, and being a rough and tough girl in her younger life. Aside from combat, Miya is an able Engineer, and a decent horse-rider. After arriving in the House of the Arcane Contraption, she discovered her natural affinity for riding horses, however, she rarely does. She prefers her battle-strider for being more 'obedient'. Miya is quite flexible, but lacks much strategic intelligence than many other people. Apart from a simple stunt with her make-shift acrobatic techniques, she prefers to send her underlings to fight head-on. Cloak is an excellent survivalist, however. With experience from her younger days, and experience in more terrain than just Night Elven forests, she is now quite capable to traversing the wild lands quicker and more effeciently than the average person. Personality and Physical Appearance. Cloak is a very complex character. From a young age, she has been impulsively rebellious and tough. More often than not, Cloak prefer's a 'hit 'em right on' method than complicated strategies. With her stubborn attitude, short-temper, and quiet personae, Cloak is often a pain to work with, which separates her from much of society. She prefers to stay alone, unless she's with her Brotherhood, and won't speak for the fun of it. Her greatest pet peeves are idiocy, ignorance, and authority. Often, Cloak works on 'an eye for an eye' basis. If one of her Brotherhood members were attacked by an Alliance member, she'd often strike back by sabotaging an Alliance convoy. Just like if someone insulted her, she'd punch them across the face. She is not afraid of a fight, yet is wise of when to retreat. Almost always, if she does retreat, she'll return to revenge. She'll likely never reveal her real name, and asks people refer to her only as 'Cloak'. Cloak views most people as uninteresting. She tends to care little for most things. Her greatest preview of emotion is when she is angry, which happens often. Cloak has few to no true friends, rarely opening up to people unless they prove themselves to her. Should she actually have someone she cares for, she'd likely be very loyal to them, yet not very talkative even then. Cloak is not one who enjoys killing. Not minding to kill any who oppose her, or act like imbociles, she'd still not kill anyone innocent. Though she is a rebel, mean, and tough, she has a good view on the threshold between right and wrong, and still has morals and values. Cloak is slightly shorter than most Elves, yet more built and lean. She carries herself with a confident and aggressive posture, and seems to constantly have an eye peering over her shoulder. Her skin color is very noticably lighter than all Elves. She is a pale purple and blue, and her skin seems to have an obvious tint of peach or grey, giving her an overall pale appearance. Her hair is white, with small highlights of light blue. Her eyes, like much of her body, seem to have a slight tint of blue, and her lips seem lighter than most Elves. All of this is contributed to her Magical practice. Cloaks arms and legs seem covered with old cuts and wounds, probably from failed expirements in the House. She is covered in an old, dusty, torn, and worn leather set. The leather is covered with belts, buckles, pockets, and pouches for her plethora of equipment. Her tabard, which she often only wears around her Brotherhood, is brought yellow with a black border and a black dagger, representing her Guild. Across her back stands a rusty old gun, strapped into a large leather sheathe. Trivia - Cloak has lost track of her age long ago. She recognizes how old she's getting by her whitening hair. The tips of her hair are a slight blue, and as she ages, the blue decreases. Upon dying her hair, which she may or may not do, she'd dye the ends that were blue a different color, to keep track of where they once were. - Cloak has named her gun "Rouge" - All of Cloak's guns are named after French words. - Cloak is very attracted to Blood Elves and High elves, physically, that is. She is also attracted to Engineers. - Cloak's goggles are her only piece of advanced technology, which she stole from the House of the Arcane Contraption. - Cloak very often changes hairstyles and colors, to mask her appearance. - Cloak is based in Granite Springs, in Grizzly Hills. She purposely chose the location for the relaxing volcanic spring. - Aside from Horse-riding, Cloak has an unusual affinity for memorizing road paths. She rarely requires a map, due to her combination of memorization and sight-enhancing goggles. Category:Characters